Emperor's Heart (part 3)
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: Kenkari story ending I hat spoiling endings for you great readers and reviewers out there.:)


  
  
Emperor's Heart (part 3)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Kari said wide-eyed.  
"I love you Kari." Ken said as he removed his gloves.  
Kari stared at Ken as he removed his glasses. She was trying to understand what Ken had just said to her.  
"Why are you doing this to me." She demanded.  
"I told you...Kari." Ken looked into Kari's eyes and took her hands into his. Kari resisted trying to pull them away as Ken held on tight. "It's me Kari..."  
Kari looked at him closer "Ken???" Kari gasped.  
"Yes..."  
Kari couldn't believe it standing in front of her was a student she had known for a few days.  
"What?!?! Why???"  
"I love you Kari.... this is the only way I could think of getting to tell you."  
Kari pushed Ken to the floor "Get away from me..." she screamed.  
"Kari...please..." Ken said on his knees. "Let me try to explain."  
" I don't want to hear it."  
Ken stood up he had enough "Kari I don't want to do this, but..." With a flick of his wrist a dozen digimon appeared from the depths of the shadows. Kari began to panic as the dark digimon made there way toward her.  
"Kari... Just listen to me that's all I ask."  
She stared at the student she had know for only a few days in utter disgust, but decided to listen.  
"Alright go ahead."   
With another flick of the wrist the digimon stopped their approach.  
"Kari, the first day I saw you in the digital world something came over me that I thought had been destroyed long ago. I want to keep feeling this emotion. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to reign beside me in the digital world as my queen."  
Kari stared at ken with disbelief at what she was hearing.   
"You want me to be your Queen?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I told you. It's because I love you."  
"LOVE ME? You don't kidnap the person you love Ken."   
"But..."  
"If you love me Ken you'll let me go and stop being the emperor."  
Ken looked at Kari she was sitting on the steel floor. He watched her and noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. He couldn't believe what he had done.  
"Kari please don't cry." Ken ran over and tried to comfort her, but only met with a cold shoulder. Ken took Kari's hand. "Look at me." He took his hand and placed it on her cheek. He couldn't believe how smooth her skin felt. "I don't want hurt you anymore. I'll let you go."  
She looked at him with surprise "You will?"  
"Yes. I love you and I can't watch to see you in pain." He said trying to pull a smile.  
"Thank You Ken." She said wiping her tears from her face.   
Ken got up and began walking away from her. "You can leave through that door." Just as he said that another door opened.  
"Ken wait." Kari said standing up. Ken stopped and listened. "Come with me give up being this cruel Digimon Emperor."   
"I can't Kari it's my destiny to rule the digital world." He began walking away.  
"Ken..." Kari tried to reach out to him, but it was to late the door closed behind him.  
Later...  
  
"KARI!!! Where are you??" T.K. yelled. He kept wandering around look for her. All he could remember was seeing a blur fly away from him yelling his name and when he woke Kari was gone. " Come on, KARI!!!" As he said that a bush began moving. T.K. stared at with on the intent of defending himself from whatever came out of the bush. Suddenly she came out.   
"Kari!!!" T.K. said with his eyes almost coming out of his head.  
"T.K.!!!" She screamed back.  
T.K. ran towards her and hugged her, he suddenly realized what he was doing and pushed her away. T.K. looked at Kari who was blushing a crimson red.  
"Sorry, It's just that I thought..."   
"I know T.K.," she said as she put her finger on his lips. "Come on let's go home." She said as she hooked her arm around his.  
"Ok," He said, "You are going to tell me what happened right?"  
Kari just smiled 'Ken I won't give up on you. I'll try to get through to you.' She thought as she walked with T.K. through the digital world.   
"You said you liked someone who was it?" T.K. said as they walked.  
"It's..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ken sat in the darkness the only light were from the glowing screens he had on. All the screens were focused on her. He watched the screens with a smile and then frowned as she walked away with another man. 'She's gone. It's time to move on.' He buried the feeling he had into the darkest region of his soul. He turned the screens all off with a wave of his hand and sat there in the darkness. As a tear streaked down his face...  
  
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
Well that's it 6 months and this is the best ending I could think of so review.  
  
  
  



End file.
